


Sleep, Sweetie

by riottkick



Series: AHS [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, goodnight kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Pepper and Salty love when Elsa kisses them goodnight.





	

Getting under the covers, Pepper and Salty smiled at each other. They knew their favorite part of bedtime was coming up, and so they had to behave. 

"Hello my precious children," Elsa smiled at the both of them. 

They both had smiles on their faces, and as she leaned in to kiss Salty he smiled at her. Pepper was next, and she was excited to get her goodnight kiss.

"Good night, and sleep, sweeties."


End file.
